Vivir
by Bella Scullw
Summary: En ese momento lo único que importó fue el calor de Sakura, su mano sobre la suya, sus dedos firmes alrededor de los suyos, y la primera y última sonrisa de verdad que le otorgaría antes de que intentaran matarse el uno al otro./ ROAD TO NINJA. Naruto/MenmaxSakura.


**Disclaimer: **applied

* * *

**Vivir**

**.**

—Entonces mi adorada Sakura, tu y yo podemos…—comenzó a decir Sasuke adquiriendo una pose guay y mirando al horizonte con los ojos brillando, su mente ya maquinando toda una cena romántica entre su queridísima pelirosa y su adorable persona.

La mencionada le miró de reojo con un ligero desprecio que se convirtió en inexpresividad al ignorarlo y seguir de largo para entrar a la aldea. En las grandes puertas los guardias saludaron con respeto en su dirección para después agitar la mano alegremente a Kakashi, Sasuke y Menma, aunque este último les ignoró. Era obvio que comprendían perfectamente las confianzas que podían tener con ella y con los otros. Correspondió los saludos por costumbre con todo el respeto y la educación que le había sido inculcada desde pequeña y luego alzó la mirada hacia los rostros esculpidos en la inmensa montaña que coronaba su amada aldea. No hubo algún esbozo de sonrisa como había antes, cuando era más pequeña, pero sus ojos adquirieron algo más de vida tras ver la cara de su padre. Eso siempre le infundada fuerzas y cuando regresaba de algún misión sumamente peligrosa o todo parecía perdido, el recuerdo de aquello le hacía seguir adelante.

—Ya cállate, das vergüenza. —Menma cortó todo el monólogo de su compañero de equipo con gesto irritado.

El Uchiha, que había quedado relegado atrás mientras se movía de un lado a otro por la emoción de la escena que había creado en su imaginación, se detuvo y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate tú, Menma. No ves que mi querida Sakura y yo tenemos realmente mucho en común para…

— ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! —una hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño corto se acercó con las mejillas rosas —. Prometiste que a tu regreso me llevarías a comer a tu casa. ¡Muero por conocer a tu madre!

— ¡Oh, Kasumi-chan! —Sasuke le miró con emoción —. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti y de la promesa que te hice? Hoy en la noche podremos…

La pelirosa rodó los ojos sin tomar importancia al asunto. Al menos la tal Kasumi le había librado de Sasuke. Kakashi se despidió para organizar un torneo con su rival de toda la vida, Gai-sensei y Menma con una mueca de repugnancia se apartó del camino de los dos tortolitos siguiendo con parsimonia los pasos de su compañera.

— ¡Ahh! ¡No es lo que crees, Sakura! ¡Puedo explicarlo! —chilló Sasuke al verla alejarse. —. ¡Tú eres la única en mi corazón!

—Para lo que me interesa —respondió la muchacha con indiferencia sin apartar la mirada de los rostros esculpidos en la montaña. Deseaba ir con sus padres, tenía mucho que decirles y necesitaba su compañía para una vez más olvidar las pocas cosas que la rompían.

Ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle a Menma que dejara de seguirla, sabía que él la buscaría y que le intentaría decir algo, nunca mejor dicho, intentar, porque Menma era demasiado orgulloso para hablar de frente y abrir su corazón. Sakura no se preocupaba por eso, todos esos años como compañeros de equipo le habían hecho algo afine con Menma, con él más que todo porque aunque chocaban por sus mismos caracteres también podían entenderse a la perfección sin palabras. Menma le había visto la primera vez que se manchó las manos de sangre (mucho antes que ellos) había estado allí día y noche con ella durante los días en que las pesadillas no la dejaron dormir. Estuvo ahí para tomarle la mano y sonreír quizá con un poquito de arrogancia, con esa mueca que le caracterizaba pero que le entibiaba los fragmentos de su roto corazón. Estuvo ahí cuando las lágrimas —odiosas y traicioneras— se hicieron presentes por primera vez desde que tenía cinco años cuando los creyó morir en las manos de Orochimaru.

Estuvo ahí para recordarle que aunque todos lo susurraran por lo bajo, ella no estaba hecha completamente de hielo.

Y algo dentro de sí a veces le hacía recordar que eso en un error, un fatal error. Tenía ya dieciséis años, tenía que comprender que su destino estaba ya escrito (con sangre) desde hace mucho. Y su destino dictaba hacer cualquier cosa por Konoha, incluso dar su vida, no podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

Mordió su labio inferior, sus parpados cayeron levemente haciendo evidente su frustración.

De cualquier modo no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar más en eso porque con un bufido frío una hermosa muchacha de cabello azulado, ojos perlas y vestimenta escasa se paró frente a ella, las manos en las caderas y una expresión de matar.

La miró con indiferencia, esperando a que diera el primer paso.

Hinata le miró con enojo.

—Sakura-Hime —el siseo se dispersó de sus labios rojos. —. Has regresado. Tenía la esperanza de que la misión no estuviera a tu alcance, pero supongo que mi Menma-kun te salvó el pellejo como de costumbre.

—…—la Haruno se encogió de hombros sin abrir los labios.

— ¿Supongo que no dirás nada como siempre? —la Hyuga torció el gesto con furia. —. Ya sabes, no te haría daño expresar de vez en cuando lo que sientes. De verdad pareces hielo.

—No creo que eso realmente te preocupe, Hinata-san —finalmente contestó la chica con calma.

—En lo más mínimo. —reconoció la otra apartando su cabello con elegancia. Sus bellos rasgos recuperando su habitual calma. —. Solo digo que…no tiene caso pelear con alguien que no muestra nada.

—Las emociones son un equipaje innecesario —recitó Sakura robóticamente —. Hinata-san, eres una gran ninja, no dejes que tus emociones te dominen. Yo no te estoy apartando de Menma. Lo he dicho una y mil veces, las emociones no significan nada para mí.

Hinata apretó los labios, sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia un lado, observando como Menma a unos pasos con las manos en los bolsillos le dirigía una mirada cauta. Había intentado durante años ganarse su corazón, de cualquier forma, pero no podía terminar de luchar contra los sentimientos obvios que Menma otorgaba a la princesa de Konoha. A veces simplemente se cansaba de todo eso, de luchar por un hombre que no la miraba. Por eso desde que eran niñas siempre había ido en contra de la pelirosa, intentando probar que era la mejor, que podía ser mil veces más poderosa, más mujer…más humana que Sakura, y aun así no era suficiente para Menma. En realidad no la odiaba aunque se esforzara por hacerlo con toda el alma, con el tiempo ella misma había aprendido a respetar a la callada muchacha, pero eso si no perdía tiempo en intentar hacerla enfadar, en autoproclamarse su rival así como se autoproclamó la casi-dueña de Menma.

Finalmente hizo una mueca y se apartó.

—Intenta creerte eso completamente. —dijo en tono burlón. —. De cualquier forma ni sueñes que tus palabras me tranquilizarán. Menma-kun es mío. —y tras esas palabras y un coqueto movimiento de caderas siguió su camino topándose con Menma.

El chico le miró casi divertido, casi peligroso.

—Intenta no meterte mucho con ella. —le susurró al oído —. Hinata, siempre he pensado que eres inteligente, no hagas que piense lo contrario.

— ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí? —cuestionó la Hyuga con burla.

—No, si lo logras te haré un altar —respondió él con la misma burla. Era claro que si Menma nunca hubiese puesto sus ojos en Sakura, Hinata sin duda habría sido una candidata digna de él. Le encantaba su carácter, pero las cosas no eran así. Sakura estaba primero —. Pero Sakura en este momento no necesita más tormentos.

Hinata le miró con seriedad y después ladeó la cabeza mirando el lugar por donde la pelirosa se había perdido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Unos días. Se repondrá.

—Eso júralo. Si fuese débil no sería digna de ser mi rival y mucho menos de ti.

—Por supuesto, voy por lo mejor.

—Entonces prepárate, ya caerás a mis pies.

—Sí, claro. Asegúrate de que haya alguna alfombra en ese momento, no quiero ensuciarme la ropa.

—Lo que tú digas, mi amor. —la Hyuga le lanzó un beso volado burlón y se fue.

La sonrisa de Menma se desvaneció en cuanto vio a la genio Hyuga desaparecer. Miró el lugar por donde Sakura había ido y la siguió, determinado en hablar sobre la misión o al menos intentarlo. Al final si no salían las palabras estaría allí para que Sakura recostara su hombro sobre él. Siempre estaría para ella, como sea. La encontró frente a la tumba de sus padres, con los ojos cerrados.

Ella lo sintió, lo pudo ver por el ligero estremecimiento de su piel.

—No fue tu culpa. —murmuró posicionándose a su lado cerrando los ojos también.

Ella no contestó.

—Las personas mueren, lo sabes bien.

—Sí, especialmente cuando uno le clava un kunai en el corazón —dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos. —. Pero no importa, un traidor es un traidor.

—Si no importara no estuvieras así.

Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon, su gélida mirada recorrió primero los nombres en las lapidas de sus padres y después volvieron a él. Menma como siempre encontró toda esa dureza, esa indiferencia haciendo añicos cualquier rastro de piedad o inocencia que pudo haber tenido antes de la muerte de sus padres.

—No importa —repitió y esa vez su tono de voz le heló. Sakura sonrió, lo hizo, pero de una forma tan tétrica que hubiera valido mejor seguir con su frialdad. Parecía sombríamente divertida —. Realmente no me importa haberlo matado. Lo digo en serio, por eso estoy así.

Menma cerró los ojos nuevamente y apretó los puños al entender lo que ella quería explicar.

— ¿Sabes lo que dijo Shizune-sama cuando regresó a Konoha con Hokage-sama? Me miró y dijo: "Una muñequita que camina y respira ¿Qué le han hecho a esa niña?"

—Tú no…

—Y es cierto —ella admitió sin inmutarse —. En este mundo solo hay formas de seguir: vivir o sobrevivir. Hace bastante tiempo que yo he dejado de vivir, lo único que hago ahora es aferrarme a la voluntad de mis padres, sobrevivo solo porque ellos lo hubiesen querido así, solo porque debo ser fuerte y proteger esta aldea. Por nada más. Por eso si debo matar, torturar o cazar a quien se atreva a ir en contra de Konoha lo haría sin dudarlo, incluso aunque fuese alguien importante para mí.

—…

—En esta misión he comprendido que ya no siento nada, ni lástima, ni remordimiento…Menma…maté a ese hombre y no me importó. Lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Debes estar feliz —la amargura tiñó la voz de Menma. —. Alcanzaste la perfección que siempre has querido.

Sakura cabeceó ligeramente.

—Al fin puedo ser completamente útil para Konoha —afirmó sin titubear.

_Konoha…_

_Konoha…_

_Konoha…_ ¿No podía pensar en otra cosa? Los ojos azules de Menma se tiñeron de un vago color rojo leve de la rabia que le invadía. Día con día solo podía ser un espectador más de como Sakura se perdía más y más a sí misma. ¿Es que no podía ser simplemente egoísta por una vez en su vida? Él quería ser importante para ella, que le mirara como él lo hacía, que sonriera, que viviera y disfrutara de todo. Quería darle una vida, un _nuevo mundo_ de ser necesario para que ella olvidara todas esas tristezas, para que su oscuridad no terminara destruyéndola.

Quería construirle _un mundo perfecto_.

—Es curioso. Siempre pensé que ya no tenía nada que perder —Sakura le había estado mirando evaluando su reacción. Sus dedos se abrieron y cerraron como si quisiera tocarle pero desistió. —. Puedo ver tus ojos… ¿Soy un monstruo para ti? Hokage-sama dijo que cuando se pierde la habilidad para lamentar tus crímenes es porque ya no eres humano.

—A la mierda lo que las estupideces de Tsunade —gruñó Menma furioso —. Tú no eres un monstruo.

_Oh, vamos, niño, incluso tú lo puedes sentir sin necesidad de mi ayuda. Esta mujer está perdida._

_Cuando quiera tu opinión, Kyūbi, me la das._

_No puedes vencer su oscuridad, Menma. Tú mismo ya formas parte de ella, solo la hundirás más._

Sakura rió bajamente. Menma hubiese deseado escuchar una risa de verdad, una risa que no denotara oscuridad o resignación. Un halo de salvación, pero lo sabía bastante bien. Sakura no podía ver ya más luz, ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida y su alma por la aldea.

—Siempre fue débil mentalmente —dijo la chica —. Eso me rompió. Me era imposible vivir sola, no puedes hacer nada ya.

—Te quiero, lo sabes. —dijo sin mirarla —. Siempre te he querido.

—No debes hacerlo. Yo no puedo querer. Yo no sé hacerlo, solo te lastimaré.

— ¿Crees que me interesa? Soy Menma Namikaze y siempre obtengo todo lo quiero, Sakura.

Él le miró a los ojos y la besó. No fue un beso tierno, tampoco brusco ni pasional. Fue lento, suave y completamente reconfortante, fue como si quisiera barrer con todo su dolor, con todo aquello que se limitaba a romperla y hacerla hielo, la besó para amarla y demostrarle cuanto podía darle. Y ella le devolvió el beso, lo hizo aunque no puso ningún sentimiento, lo besó y descubrió que, aunque ella no podía querer, los sentimientos de Menma eran más fuertes incluso que ellos dos.

—Te quiero. —repitió él besándole la boca de lleno, deslizando sus labios por su cuello con un rastro de fuego —. Te quiero —insistió enredando sus dedos en el corto cabello. —Te quiero —gruñó aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Sakura apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y deslizó con lentitud sus dedos sobre los cabellos rubios. Él se alzó en sus brazos y volvió a besarla una y otra vez siempre repitiendo entre una pausa y otra un "Te quiero" hasta que Sakura le apartó.

—Yo…también te quiero. —y ella comprendió que era cierto. Comprendió que podía seguir asesinando por Konoha y ya no sentir remordimiento, pero también comprendió que ese fiero muchacho que nunca le había dejado sola se había ganado un trocito de su corazón, comprendió que amor era lo más cercano que Menma despertaba en ella.

Y era un error.

No lloró, tampoco podía hacerlo, pero él supo con ver sus ojos cuanto le pesaba eso, y la rabia bulló un poco dentro de su cuerpo con la risa del Kyūbi de fondo. Y por un momento, tal vez un segundo o un minuto, Menma detesto Konoha, detestó cada persona que residía dentro de la aldea. Odió a cada persona y a ese pedazo de tierra que solo lastimaba y esclavizaba a Sakura.

La volvió a abrazar, la volvió a besar y ella no opuso resistencia, no en ese momento, lo peor vendría después.

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol en todo lo alto y la paz se respiraba por doquier.

Pero su oscuridad atrajo maldad y ambición, y mucho después cuando un hombre se le presentó delante ofreciéndole destruir el mundo y crear un perfecto él se unió sin miramientos. Crear un mundo perfecto era lo ideal.

Solo que en ese momento lo único que importó fue el calor de Sakura, su mano sobre la suya, sus dedos firmes alrededor de los suyos, y la primera y última sonrisa de verdad que le otorgaría antes de que intentaran matarse el uno al otro.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Aquí con otro MenSaku, que no sé porque siempre me parece una pareja angst, desde mi punto de vista claro, con la personalidad que yo le di a SakuraAU XDD._

_Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a quienes lean._

_Besos._

_Bella._

_PD: Menma es rubio ya que él y Naruto son la misma persona, el color negro de su cabello solo es cuando se fusiona con Tobi. En referencia a las ultimas palabras de "intentarían matarse el uno al otro" hago alusión al hecho de que Menma intentará destruir ese mundo mientras que Sakura desde ya juró proteger Konoha sin importar a quien tenga que matar._


End file.
